


Until They Return

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Chronicles of Narnia References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Expectant, FanFiction.Net, Friends of Narnia, Golden Age (Narnia), Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Narnia, Old Friends, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Peace, Prophecy, Sad, Tears, Waiting, Yearning, sleeping, stewardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A poem of lament written by an old friend and vassal of the Pevensies who becomes their impromptu successor after their disappearance. Yet he still clings to the hope of their return in his lifetime, and of the continuation of the Golden Age.





	Until They Return

My friends are gone,  
Their fate unknown.  
Grief has stricken me,  
Strength leaves my bones.

Sorrow fills my heart,  
Endless tears fall down;  
Am I even worthy  
To wear this crown?

It was theirs to rule,  
Their right alone.  
Now I stand before  
Four empty thrones.

But since their departure,  
The realm is in decline.  
Please bring back  
What was once mine.

I wished to go home,  
But, alas, Aslan said no,  
Saying it's not yet time —  
Indefinitely postponed.

I, blessed by Aslan,  
Shall rule in their stead,  
Until they return  
Or till I am dead.

As steward king, I stand guard,  
Solid as a cornerstone.  
Until return my friends of old,  
To reclaim their crowns and thrones.

The Pevensies four,  
Are like blood to me,  
Long and patient shall I wait  
For my Kings and Queens.

Here I shall remain  
On lonely throne,  
And look to the West,  
Patient like stone.

As I shepherd Narnia,  
Years pass by, all a blur.  
Only when they return,  
Will be what makes me stir.

As I am laid to eternal sleep  
On this bed of marbled stone,  
Ne'er more shall my eyes be opened  
Till Queen Susan's horn is blown.


End file.
